


Blissful Memories

by MythicallyInspired



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, requests from tumblr, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based on events of Armin's and Jean's relationship, as well as occasional appearances from best friends and moral enemies. These are prompts taken from suggestions of people on Tumblr, and range from many different genres and ratings. More may be added over time as I collect more requests as I ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their First Kiss

Armin looked down at the ground, a fresh and pink blush covering his soft cheeks. Blue eyes were trained down on his leather boots, refusing to look up at the taller boy in front of him. His fingers fiddled against one another, feeling rather embarrassed and nervous at the same time, as the other was not responding to him.

"You… what?" a soft and surprised voice asked him, sounding thick and nervous itself.

"I… I said that I like you…" Armin replied softly, his blush deepening in color as he repeated his confession.

The voice gave a nervous laugh and a hand landed on his shoulder. Armin looked up in surprise, seeing Jean with a nervous and hesitant grin on his lips. "I like you too, Armin! You're a great comrade!" he replied, his fingers twitching on Armin's shoulder.

"A-Ah, wait, Jean, I like you in a different way…" Armin emphasized a little more clearly, blue eyes darting off to the side, his petite body fidgeting a bit more.

Jean's eyes widened as it was clarified and a blush made its way to his own cheeks. "O-Oh?" he asked. It wasn't that Jean disliked him; in fact, it was the complete opposite. He liked Armin a lot, much more than a comrade or a friend. It was just hard to believe that such a guy like Armin would like him back. Armin was intelligent, cute, and just so innocent. He was practically the complete opposite of Jean, yet that only attracted him even more to the small blonde. "Is that so?"

Armin nodded quickly and he looked up at Jean hopefully. "D…Do you like me back, Jean?"

Jean felt frozen. He opened his mouth once, but no sound would come out. The sandy brune closed his mouth, only for it to open back up. He was acting like a fish, and embarrassing himself at the same time.

After a minute, Jean groaned and he leaned over, taking both of Armin's shoulders and forcefully bringing the blonde over. Armin let out a surprised yelp before Jean slammed his lips onto Armin's.

Armin widened his eyes, staring at the face in front of him. Jean was kissing him. Kissing him. Armin felt as if this was too good to be true, but his body soon relaxed into the kiss and his lips pressed back into the other's.

The two kissed for a moment before Jean pulled away with a blush, looking away.

Jean coughed into his hand before glancing down at the shorter boy. "Yeah, I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: Armin and Jean's first kiss.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Armin's Drunk Escapades

The world seemed to spin as the short blonde began to walk through the long corridors of the Scouting Legion headquarters. His small hands tried to grip onto the stone walls as he made his way through the dark hallway. "N-Nn…" he whined out, his cerulean eyes trying to focus onto any type of particular object that was in his line of sight. Moving his eyes around only seemed to worsen the spinning and the movement, making the male stop his staggering and lean onto a wall.

It had been about an hour into the evening that Armin had wanted to try drinking. He and Eren had gotten their hands on some wine in the kitchen, only to take it and share the bottle, passing it to one another after every sip. Corporal Levi had eventually found the two with a three-fourth empty wine bottle, only to grumble and drag Eren off, leaving Armin with the rest of it.

As a drunk with no voice in the back of his head, he had stupidly chugged the rest of it and thrown the bottle out of a nearby window. Ever since then, he had been stumbling around the castle, looking for anything to do or anything that had sparked his drunken interest.

Unfortunately, there had been nothing that had caught his eye.

Until, that is, then he looked over from the wall he was leaning on, seeing a wooden door across from him. Armin examined the door for a moment before staggering over to it, blindly grabbing the doorknob (after running his hand over it a few times) and opening the door.

His eyes wandered over the room, seeing two white covered beds and tables along with some chairs. He had reached the conclusion within his mind that he had wandered into someone's private quarters. The question was… who's bedroom had he wandered into?

"Armin? What are you doing here?" a confused voice asked.

Armin turned to the voice, only to see a muscled chest. The fifteen year old slowly looked up, only for his eyes to widen when his blue orbs came into contact with a set of yellow ones. A pink blush covered his cheeks and he stuttered slightly.

Jean Kirschtein. He was in Jean's room.

The blonde had came to admire to the other boy, romantically, and he had never mustered up the courage to tell the boy what he was feeling about him. But, being currently drunk, his sober reasoning had not been heard.

"H-Hey, Jean! I just wanted to tell you how great I think your body is!" he shouted out, only to blush darkly and then shyly look down at his boots.

The blonde was met with total and utter silence.

"I honestly think you're really, really sexy and I just…" he breathed, his intoxication getting to him and he began to poke and touch at the other's muscles. "You're really cute and stuff and I just wanted to tell you that…"

A chuckle rumbled from the back of Jean's throat, amused by the boy's subtle actions. His voice rose up in volume, almost going into full on laughter. A rough hand landed on Armin's head, the fingers running through the soft locks. The blonde looked up with an adorable blush, blinking up at the tan haired boy.

"You're so cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: Drunk!Armin with an encounter with Jean
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Their Afterglow

A choked groan was held in the back of his throat as his small lover below him squirmed and arched his back, letting out a loud cry of the other's name. A large shudder ran through their bodies as they reached temporary bliss, the blonde male's fingernails digging into the other's skin. As the retreating pleasure of orgasm disappeared from their bodies, the male on top began to breathe heavily, his arms nearly giving out.

Jean pulled out from his lover and flopped onto his back next to Armin, his chest rapidly going up and down. Armin swallowed thickly and began to do the same, his small body trembling and tingling. Blue and gold orbs stared up at the ceiling above them before their heads turned, gazes meeting each other.

The blonde smiled weakly, his hand reaching out for Jean's. Jean returned the tired smile with one of his own and he took his hand into his larger one, intertwining their fingers. Their hands locked onto each other's firmly, his small body wiggling over the mattress and to Jean's side.

The two lovers embraced each other, Jean pulling the white colored blanket over them. Under the sheets, Armin wrapped his arms around Jean's neck, his head lying against Jean's hard chest. Jean wrapped a strong arm around his waist while his free hand stroked and ran through Armin's messy and tangled blonde locks.

They snuggled and cuddled against each other, the only sound present in the room being the covers rustling as the two teens tangled their legs together and their now soft and relaxed breathing.

Armin tilted his head up and he gazed at Jean lovingly, only for the other to meet his gaze. Jean stroked at Armin's cheek with his thumb, making a purr rumble in the blue eyed boy's lean throat.

The two lovers continue to stare and tenderly touch each other, neither saying a word to each other. They're gazes were enough to speak more than the three words couples would share.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: Jean x Armin - Afterglow
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Jean's Possessiveness

Jean watched with utter distaste, his face contorted into one of disgust and hatred. His golden eyes glared with a new found hatred for the sight he was watching. His large body leaned against the wooden trunk of a large tree, his arms crossed tightly against his strong and hard chest. His rough hands clenched and relaxed every few seconds, feeling a renowned distaste as he continued to watch. His legs were crossed against each other, keeping his tense body firmly planted on the ground.

_This is disgusting._

Jean huffed and practically pouted. In about thirty feet in front of him was his little boyfriend and lover, Armin. Armin was discussing a plan for a mission they were going to be heading on in the next few days and explaining it to the others. Even though it seemed like a totally innocent situation, in Jean's eyes, it was so much more than that.

Armin was currently surrounded by Eren, who was on his left, Mikasa, who was on his right, and Connie, who was in front of him. As Armin was running over the plan, Eren had so casually placed his hand on his shoulder, which had caused an immediate spark of anger and jealousy to run through his body. On the other side of the blonde, Mikasa had occasionally put her hand on Armin's, even though she was asking more detail on the plan, it greatly bothered the larger teen.

The casual touching and laughing had continued to only annoy Jean more and more, even though the little voice in the back of his head was trying to reason with him, telling him that they were just his friends and that Armin was his. Armin was completely and utterly his.

That only seemed to anger Jean more, though.

He's mine. Don't touch him. I'll fucking destroy you if you touch him again.

"Um… Jean?"

Jean snapped out of his possessive thoughts before looking down at the voice below him. In front of him was a concerned looking Armin, blinking up adorably at him. "Is anything wrong? You seem kind of tense…" he murmured.

_He'ssocute._

Jean patted the top of his head before shaking his head. "I'm fine… I was just admiring how cute you are when you're all serious."

Armin blushed darkly and used the paper with the mission plans to hide the bottom half of his face, his blue eyes looking down at the ground. "O-Oh…"

Goddammit he's fucking _adorable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: Possessive!Jean x Armin
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Armin's Markings

_Later that night, after Armin had finished discussing the plan for the mission that was planned, Jean and Armin had headed back to their private quarters. More like it had been Jean's private room, but Armin spent a lot of time there. The blonde had moved a few books on his shelf and personal hygiene products into his own little bathroom. Even in Jean's closet, there was a spare and clean uniform that Armin could change into after a night of rendezvous._

_Jean flopped onto the bed and sighed, shrugging off his uniform jacket and then throwing it onto a nearby chair. Armin did the same and neatly folded it before sitting it next to his lover's. The blonde crawled over to Jean and began to unbuckle and unstrap his belts from his chest and thighs, taking them and then putting them in there designated spot._

_Jean turned to the blonde and did the same, his fingers swiftly undoing the clasps on his chest. Jean lingers his fingers on the blonde's chest for a moment, rubbing his hands over the small chest. Under him, Armin shivered with the feeling of familiar and gentle pleasure._

_Jean ran his hands over his shoulders and took off the back plate, hands sliding down his lean back before his palms landed on his lover's backside, squeezing the mounds. Armin let out an involuntary squeak and he blushed, but made no move to stop the taller boy. The golden eyed boy moved his fingers down to his thighs, playing with the straps before removing them completely._

_Armin wrapped his arms around Jean's neck, gazing up at him with glazing blue eyes. Jean felt a thump in his chest before he wrapped his arms around the other's lean waist, pulling the other close to his chest._

_The two lovers gazed lovingly at each other for a moment before they both leaned in, their lips connecting ever so softly. Armin let out a hum of approval and he kissed his boyfriend, pressing their lips together firmly. It was as if every time they kissed each other, it was like a first kiss. Sparks of electricity ran over their bodies and their hearts fluttered with nervousness and utter happiness._

_Jean moaned softly and pulled the other against his chest more firmly before opening his lips and using his tongue to prod Armin's pink lips. Armin let out a small gasp, allowing his lover to thrust his tongue into his small wet cavern._

_Their tongue tangled and pressed against each other, weakly fighting for dominance. Their hands began to slide up against each other's bodies, heatedly touching and petting each other. Armin began to moan as Jean ran his fingers over the helm of his shirt, pulling it up from his pants and then sliding his hands under his white shirt._

_Armin shivered and disconnected their lips, letting out a mewl of pleasure. His back pressed the mattress of the bed and he felt Jean move his lips to his neck, kissing and licking the heated skin. "A-Ah… Jean…" he whimpered, hands gripping onto the back of his shirt._

_Jean smirked against his skin before latching his lips onto his tender flesh, sucking and biting rapidly. Armin became a moaning and whining mess below the other, head tossing back as he was marked and Jean's hands slid over his sensitive chest._

_Jean messily sucked and bit at his neck, making sure to leave dark marks on his skin so other's could see. Before he moved down, Jean moved his body up and nipped at his earlobe before whispering._

_**"You're mine."** _

~~~~~

Armin blushed at the memories of last night, his hand unconsciously rubbing at the numerous marks on his neck. The dark circles were now a purple blue, being very noticeable against his pale skin.

As the blonde walked through the Scouting Legion headquarters, he blushed a bit more brighter as other members of the squad stared at him as he walked by. A few stared at him and began whispering.

It made Armin want to crawl up into a hole and die.

Armin was looking down at the ground when Eren came rushing over to him, gripping his shoulder. Armin looked up at him in surprise with wide eyes before blinking. "E-Eren? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing the angry and malicious look in his best friend's eyes.

Eren was practically growling, his entire body tense. "Who did this to you? Who touched you?" he hissed out, his fingers tightening around his shoulders.

Armin blinked and stared at him before looking down to Eren's gaze. He widened his eyes when he realized he was talking about the markings on his neck. "A-Ah, Eren, it's not what it looks like!"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Who marked you? Did they do it by force? Why did you let them do it?!" Eren asked hastily, feeling rather protective of his seemingly little brother Armin.

Armin gave him a reassuring smile, trying to stay calm. "Eren, relax! It was consensual and… I let them do it."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Armin smiled almost tenderly, blushing lightly. "Because I'm their's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: Possessive!Jean leaving marks on Armin, with an appearance by Eren.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Their Playfulness

"C-Careful! Don't pull so hard!"

"I'm trying! Geez, these belts are tougher than they look, you know."

Armin huffed and he tried to remain still, his body almost curling up subconsciously to avoid the other's rough pulls and tugs on his belts. He still didn't know or understand how he had ended up in such a situation; his 3D maneuver gear straps getting caught up in each other as he had been practicing with Jean.

It had all just happened so suddenly, and now he had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess. Even with Jean's insistent pulling and ripping, the leather straps only seemed to get tighter and tighter on him. It was starting to burn and ache, and being his skin was rather sensitive, it was starting to get hard to concentrate.

A particular tug made the blonde yell out. "Jean!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Jean said hastily, pouting a bit.

Armin sighed and he glanced away from the other, staring up at the bright blue sky. Once more, he tried to relax as his significant other began once more to try and pull off the burning straps. His eyes began to wander around the greenery, looking for anything to concentrate on other than the roughness going on hear his hips and his thighs.

"Mngh…" he mumbled softly, closing his eyes completely.

Jean watched the other's face as his hands began to slow down a bit. Seeing Armin's face suddenly so relaxed after all the chaos that had happened a few moments ago. Golden eyes softened considerably before his fingers softly ran over the straps. Below him, Armin sighed and tilted his head to the side.

Before he had known it, Jean's fingers were roaming over Armin's hips, thumbs slowly rolling over his belt and his hip bones. Armin furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. In fact, he seemed to only relax further. Jean grinned before he slid his hands up to his waist, running his fingers over the soft material of his shirt and teasingly over his buttons.

Armin opened his eyes a bit and he turned his head over to the brunette above him, blinking as his fingers ran over his middle. He found the attention rather reassuring and soothing, but also a bit sudden. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the attention and he smiled softly at the other.

Suddenly, Jean's fingers ran over his stomach, his fingertips brushing over his shirt. Armin felt shiver's run up his spine and he squirmed, biting his bottom lip a bit.

Jean blinked at the sudden action by his boyfriend, confused at the sudden movements from the other. "Armin?"

"D-Don't do that…!" the blonde pouted at Jean before huffing.

Jean was only even more confused before he realized what he had done, and why Armin was suddenly so squeamish. The brushing of the fingers, the squirming, and the pouting. It all made sense.

Armin was ticklish.

A wide grin washed over Jean's lips before he chuckled lowly. "Oh… I see," he murmured before he pounced and attacked. Fingers rapidly moved over Armin's stomach, pressing into his sensitive skin.

Armin widened his eyes and squeaked, trying to move his hands to Jean's to stop him. A uncontrollable smile washed over his face and he couldn't help but laugh. Giggled and squeals continued to run through the air as he was mercilessly tickled and touched on his abdomen. "J-Jean! N-No! Stopppp!" he whined with a giggle before attempting to squirm out of his embrace.

Jean's laughs soon joined in with Armin's his hands wandering over his chest and soon his arms. Armin continued to squirm and writhe, trying to get away from his boyfriend's advances. "Never!" he shouted in reply, moving his fingers more rapidly.

The couple's grins and laughs continued, their happiness nearly overwhelming. Fingers continued to move and rub, laughs continued to become breathy, and movements became more desperate (on Armin's part). Soon enough, Armin eventually gave up and only continued to giggle and laugh.

Jean smirked and his fingers began to slow down, as did both of their laughter. Their voices of happiness died down into breathy chuckles. Armin swallowed thickly and he put his head back against the grass, his blue eyes looking up at the boy above him.

Jean chuckled and he pulled the now loose belts off, showing them to Armin before he smirked. "That was a better method, wasn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: Jean/Armin get caught in the 3D Maneuver Gear
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Armin's Insecurities

Armin stared at the reflection in front of him, his eyes wandering over the slim figure that stared back at him. His hands moved over his cheeks, stroking the silky soft skin and pulling on it slightly. His fingertips brushed over the pink, moistened lips and he stared at the perfectly straightened teeth. His knuckles hit the tips of his blonde hair, the strands gentle and thin under his fingers. His eyebrows furrowed and those lips frowned at him.

Too girly.

His wide, blue eyes ran down to his small shoulders. He rolled them a bit before pursing his lips and looking at his arms. He wasn't very muscular, as he knew that for a fact. His arms were like noodles, and in comparison to his comrades and best friends, he was as weak as a stone in the wall. His chest was small and the exact same way as his arms, small and soft. His waist was thin and curvy, exactly like most of the girls in the Scouting Legion.

Way too feminine.

Armin bit his lip and he gazed down at his fingers, curling them and wiggling them. They were dainty and small, and his skin was way too soft. Looking back at the mirror, his seemingly glared at his reflection, finally making his way down to his legs and bending them slightly. Just as his arms, they weren't very muscular.

In all entirety, he knew he was small and lean and much more feminine than the other male troops. He was as thin and girlish as the female recruits, and Armin knew it. All the males were tall, muscular, and tough. However, here he was, small, lean, and gentle. Just the thought of being so different, physically, to the other male troops made him feel insecure about how he looked.

Why am I so small?

That question was so often thought that it sometimes affected his performance in training. He thought that was useless in combat, and maybe he was better off being transferred to another group of the military. He just wanted to be useful to the other troops.

"Armin? Hey, you in?" a low voice called through the door, the knob turning and the wooden door opening. Jean stepped into the room and looked at the blonde, a grin on his face.

Armin didn't look at the other, his eyes focused on his hands and his feet. With his boyfriend in the room, he couldn't help feel even more insecure. In comparison to Jean, who was big and muscular, and so much more manlier than he was, he felt like it was a mockery to himself. His arms crossed against his chest and he remained silent, not wanting to be reminded of how he looked.

Jean blinked and he tilted his head. Usually, Armin would be cheerful and greet him, walking up to him with a smile. Just the thought of that blindingly beautiful smile made him feel nervous and loving. However, he was met with silence. He was immediately concerned, moving up to the other and kneeling. "Armin? What's wrong?"

Armin shifted in his stance and he curled his fingers a bit. "Jean, do… do you find me attractive?" he asked in a small voice.

Jean widened his eyes a bit before furrowing his eyebrows. "Hah?" he questioned, then crossed his arms. "What makes you ask me that? Of course I find you attractive," he replied, wrapping an arm around his small waist and pulling him to his chest.

Armin automatically clung to his chest, wrapping his arms around his strong neck. "I mean… I know I'm not as tall or strong as the others, so… so I wonder if you really actually find me attractive at all," he mumbled, feeling almost ashamed.

Jean sighed and he nuzzled his face into Armin's hair. "You idiot…" he grumbled. "Corporal Levi isn't tall, but he's strong. You are the same way. You aren't very tall, but you are very, very strong. You work harder than anybody here and it shows. You are strong, and you are very, very attractive," he reassured, before smiling and lifting the other, then setting himself on the bed. "Sometimes I can't keep my hands off you…"

Armin listened to them and his blue eyes gazed at him before he blushed. "But aren't you bothered I'm so much like a girl?"

"Why should that matter?" Jean replied automatically. "You are you, and that's all that matters."

Armin couldn't help but feel reassured and comforted. Besides, Jean's opinion was the only one that mattered to him, and no one else's.

"You know… I have the perfect solution so you know that you're attractive," Jean added rather slyly, a smirk gracing his lips.

Armin looked at him and tilted his head. "Really? What is it?" he asked.

Jean chuckled and lied Armin on the bed, climbing on top of him. "You'll see," he whispered before kissing him lightly.

To say the least, Armin was fully reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: Armin's insecurity about his body and Jean comforts him.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
